


My Pocket Killer

by PetiteLepus



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Depression, F/M, Mental, Mental Health Issues, More Tags Will Come As The Story Goes, Poverty, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: The world, social media, and people have been taken over by Pocket Fairies. You're alone in the city, sad and need for companionship. You plan to buy one, but like everything in life, they aren't free and you're poor as a rat. Surprisingly that isn't stopping you from finding one.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you for my friend @retired-magicalgirl who read my story and helped to fix it up since I’m not a natural English speaker. I want to thank @slasherholic also because they approved my story idea!
> 
> Warnings though about this chapter, there will be animal death.

It's the cold time between the seasons. You stopped to huff, and pulled the bright red scarf wrapped around your neck over your mouth and nose. People passed around you like they’re fish and you're a boulder in the middle of a small stream. The difference between fish and people is how they looked at you funny. They're probably wondering why you're taking up so much space in the middle of the sidewalk. You looked at them walking past you. They're all just so plain. They're all blank; they don't show emotions, but they don't hide their thoughts either. You're jealous of how easy it must be for them to not care.

You continued to walk down the busy street. When you're not standing still like a rock in the middle of the figurative stream, people could mistake you for any normal person - but they don't. Something in you always caught their attention, and you never could tell if it was good or bad attention.

Suddenly your stomach growled, and you are reminded about your dire need of food. Was there any food in your fridge? Did you have milk left, or did it go bad three days ago? You probably still had beef or chicken-flavored noodles on your shelf, but they're more like a snack. Meaning that you needed to stop by the supermarket at the shopping mall, which was on the way to your apartment. Usually, you liked to visit smaller grocery stores since they had fewer people. The fewer people there were, the more comfortable you were.

You entered the huge building through automatic sliding doors, and walked up to the mall map on the wall. The bold red spot was you, and you needed to figure out where to go from here. What were you in the mood for?

The silence was annoying when you're expecting your brain to come up with an answer, but it’s just frozen like a computer. It's so frustrating. You tried to think about the pros and cons of your choices, but the thoughts started to fall apart in your head, and you grew hopeless and anxious. Then you had a thought - you would just visit the supermarket on the mall's ground floor and buy something from the warm food station. It would be cheaper than a pizza or hamburger meal.

You started walking, but you didn't get far. A wall of screens caught your eye, each one displaying flashy ads for this year's biggest hit in the pet world. Children and their parents, as well as teenagers, and yourself lingering at the back, crowded around one of the biggest televisions.

This was the full-length version of the commercial that you’ve already seen on your television at home, as well as in shitty Youtube ads. A burly businessman that could pass for Santa Claus was talking about how there is a new “man's best friend”. It’s available in _Fairy Stores_ , now open in malls and box stores. The man bidded the viewers farewell, and the screen went dark before it suddenly lit up again, and the commercial started over.

 _Pocket Fairies_ \- little humanoids who can barely lift a coffee mug without spilling the hot liquid. You watched from afar, but you couldn't hear anything the television said because of the children. The snot-nosed children were screaming like piglets on a butcher's table when they saw the cute fairies on screen. The teenagers seemed to like them also, but their motivation was to follow the latest trend and chase online fame. The adults started whispering to each other about whether they should get one for their child for Christmas next month.

You frowned, and then made your way to the grocery store at the end of the hallway. You killed your excess time by window-shopping before you get something to eat. You asked the nice, elderly lady to cut you a section of those grilled ribs, then you grabbed yourself the first dark sugary drink your hand touches. Pepsi. Yay. You paid for the food and then put it and the bottled drink inside a heat-retention bag.

It took you only about five to ten minutes to reach your apartment building down the street and ride the elevator to the third floor. As you exited the elevator, you took out your keys. You inserted them into the lock, and with a twist the door opened for you. You sighed long and hard as you closed the door, put down your shoulder bag, and took off your jacket and shoes. You're so in your thoughts that you didn't realize just how dark it was without the lights on. You couldn't even see your hands before you.

You sighed at yourself and blindly reached for the light switch. Pray and there will be light, or something like that. Light filled your one-bedroom apartment, and you frowned at the sight before you. The whole place was a mess. A stinky mess. There were dirty and clean clothes mixed together on the floor, used plates covered in gunk, bills piled up on the desk…and let's not talk about the trash bags that were sitting next to your shoes.

"Disgusting..."

You knew that you should clean, but honestly who wanted to bother with that when it’s just going to get all dirty again. Probably any normal person would, but you couldn’t care that much. You put your soda in the fridge before you placed your phone in the docking station on the kitchen table. You walked to the bathroom as you started to strip your clothes off. The bathroom was at least somewhat clean. The trash should be taken out, but that can wait for another day.

The stream of water started off cold. After a couple of seconds, you tested the temperature with your hand. It’s hot enough. You jumped in without waiting any further, and carefully turned around under the shower's stream, making sure that you were totally soaked. You shut down the water, then poured some shampoo into your palm, and started rubbing it into your scalp. You rinse, then applied conditioner to your lengths to soak in as you washed your body. You squeezed out a generous amount of body wash, applying it all over your body. You rinsed yourself clean, and dried yourself with a towel smelling of mildew. You found a mismatched set of comfortable pajamas on your bedroom floor before wrapping your hair up in the towel, and went to eat.

Luckily, you had one clean plate left on your drying rack. That's good - it meant you won't need to do dishes today. You survived another day without completing a single goal. You opened the heat-retention bag to pull out the ribs wrapped in foil. You dropped the chunk of bones connected by fatty meat on the plate. You grabbed your hot food and utensils, took a seat on your sofa, and started breaking the meat and bones apart.

You worked in silence as you separated the tender meat from the bones. The only sounds were your neighbors playing music, and the city ruckus outside your windows. You weren't smiling, but you weren't exactly frowning either. You stabbed a large chunk of chewy meat with your fork. You enjoyed the flavor as you chewed on the dark charred meat. You honestly loved the dried top layer of it, it felt like chewing bubblegum, but meatier and probably healthier. As you ate, your thoughts wandered to that commercial about _Pocket Fairies_.

You had never paid any attention to them before. You made it a rule a long time ago to ignore and keep your nose clean of anyone or anything that happened to be a huge hit with other people. You might have liked those fairies if everyone hadn’t talked your ears off about them.

There were pictures, videos, and posts about them all over social media websites. You couldn't log into Facebook without seeing a picture of someone's fairy. Youtubers posted videos about those little things, your favorite bloggers talked about them nonstop, and you just couldn't fight against them much longer.

The last straw was when you visited your grandparents, and you had found out that your grandpa had gotten your grandma a _Pocket Fairy_ , because her beloved cat had died. You were also depressed about it - you had loved that cat, so you didn't want to acknowledge the little humanoid living with your grandparents. But you couldn't help but notice how much they loved the little thing.

Thirsty. Meat made you thirsty. You put the half-empty plate on the coffee table, and went to get some Pepsi that you drank straight from the bottle's mouth. Fuck, it was delicious. You returned to your spot on the couch with the soda bottle in hand, and finished your meal. Now you were full and tired. The clock said that it’s almost 8pm, but you could use some extra sleep time.

You grabbed your pill dispenser and take your night time pills, chasing them down with soda. You returned the soda back to the fridge, and walked to your bedroom. You gently pulled the damp towel from your head before hanging it on your closet doorknob. Then you collapsed onto your soft mattress. You pressed your head against the pillow, and made yourself comfortable before you even dare to close your eyes. The neighbor had shut down their music, but you couldn't just ignore the city's ruckus.

You just laid there, struck by loneliness. Should you call someone? You couldn't contact your family because they were always working, and wouldn't have time to answer. You talked to your grandparents last night over the phone, but you missed seeing your loved ones in person.

Then it flashed in your mind, the _Pocket Fairy_ commercial you saw earlier. Should you get one? Wouldn't it be the same as getting a dog or a cat? But you aren't really an animal person. Then again, you could get yourself a _Pocket Fairy_ , as they aren't technically animals. They're fairies! And you could probably get some meaning in your life by taking care of one. Oh no, you were getting excited. So much to think about... You had better sleep on it...

The next day, you found yourself again in the mall close to your apartment, but this time food isn't on your mind. You went straight to the pet shop once you passed the hordes of working people trying desperately to get their caffeine and food refill before their lunch break was over. Now you were in the quieter pet shop, and you stared in awe at all the fairies they had on display.

There was a glass wall between you and them, but it wasn't uniform. It had holes drilled so that the creatures behind the wall can breathe. The holes were just about big enough to push your fingertip inside the showcase, but the note on the wall said not to. You decided to do as the sign says, and left the holes alone. No matter where you were, what you were doing, or how old you were, you probably would have done as any note says. You have always been a very obedient person, but seeing how cute these fairies were makes it even harder to resist the impulse.

Honestly, you couldn't remember when you were so excited about anything else. You felt excited, and dare you say happy? You looked at the fairy on display before you. It's so cute - it had red hair in pigtails, and a yellow dress. You guessed that it's a she. She looked at you from her spot on a little bench made to fit her, and waved at you. You felt your heart flutter at her cuteness. Your face was no doubt red right now.

"Hello!"

You turned to see a peppy looking older lady who had a shop's apron tied around her waist.

"How may I assist you? Are you perhaps looking for a _Pocket Fairy_ of your own?"

"Uhhhh..."

Your head was having an episode. You weren't ready for sudden questions. Your eyes shifted from the clerk to the display of fairies, and then back to the clerk. The old woman was a saint, letting you take your time as you tried to come up with a smart reply, or at least a normal reply.

"Uhhh... How much are these fairies?"

"Excellent choice. These display fairies were hatched by exposure to little children. With that method, the breeder makes sure that the fairies will have the ideal personality to become anyone's first fairy. The prices start at $1,300."

You did a spit take, though you’re not even drinking anything. You didn't have that kind of money!

"Uh, these are a little too pricey for me..."

"In that case, have you considered raising your own fairy from an egg? We have frozen our eggs so that they can start absorbing their master's feelings and energies before hatching. An egg would be $700."

"Uhh..."

You awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about yourself. You must be emitting a gloomy energy. Just how expensive could these fairies be? Shouldn't they be priced like rats or guinea pigs? Not only that, but the price of an egg was still too high.

"Is there any other way to get a fairy? These are a little too pricey for me. My job cut my work hours by half."

That was a lie – you’re on disability, but the clerk didn’t need to know that. The older woman looked like she didn't know what to say. You recognized that look. She didn't want to let you down, but she was doing her best to do it gently. You braced yourself for disappointment.

"I'm afraid the prices are set by our supplier. You could try and contact a breeder or a shelter? Sometimes people abandon their fairies, and the pound is always rehoming the little things," she suggested.

You know how breeders are. You would get the best fairy possible, but they would charge you according to that also. The pound? As horrible as it sounded, there must be a reason why those fairies were there. Maybe they were problematic, or needed too much care? You could be a saint, and take one home with you, but you honestly didn't have the time, passion, or resources to take care of a problematic one.

"I see," you said, offering a small smile to the clerk. "Thank you. I will look into that."

The woman smiled back, and wished you a good day as you left the shop empty-handed. You sighed in defeat, and pulled out your phone to check the time. Almost lunchtime. You could get take-out now that you didn’t buy a _Pocket Fairy_. You walked to the supermarket, and bought a grilled whole chicken from the same grill station you bought the ribs from before.

You exited the mall. It was raining. It was almost December, and instead of snow, there’s freezing rain. You frowned. You didn't bring anything to keep you dry, but you didn't really care much about getting wet. Your chicken wass safe in the hot foods bag, so you just sucked it up and started walking in the direction of your apartment.

You were walking down the street when you suddenly heard a horrible screech followed by the loudest yowl you had ever heard. The sound was horrible - out of this world, and you frantically looked around trying to figure out where it came from. People around you froze. You located the source of the sound to an alleyway. The first thing that came to your mind was alley cats fighting over territory or food. Food was more likely the reason they're fighting, because there was a Chinese restaurant right next to the alley.

The people around you seemed to come to the same conclusion, and they continued on with their lives. You were still too shocked to move. The noises were horrible, and they had seeped into your mind. You wanted to be like the others and not care as you go on your way, but you had a big heart. You couldn't live with yourself knowing that you could have done something.

Without thinking twice, you entered the alley. It was silent as you wandered deeper in. No cats in sight. You felt stupid. Maybe the boss cat already chased the intruder away. The alley smelled strongly of old Chinese food - sweet sauce for dipping, and fried rice. You looked around, but you didn't see anything.

"I guess the cats left," you thought out loud.

You were about to leave when something unusual caught your eye. A dark red trail that led to behind one of the dumpsters. It was barely visible, thanks to the rain, but you caught it before it got washed away completely. What could it be? Alarms went off in your head, and you moved without thinking to peek behind the dumpster. You couldn't believe what you saw.

What was it? Some small creature covered in liquid - maybe soy sauce. Was it a rat? You saw some brown hair, so you presumed it's a rat. Then you took a closer look and realized that it wasn't a rat. It's a _Pocket Fairy_! Your brain panicked, and you were in a state of shock. You didn't expect to see one here. Was it hurt? Had it been in a fight with a stray cat? Then you noticed that the gunk isn't actually soy sauce but blood, and your heart jumped into your throat.

"Oh my God!"

The little creature turned to look at you. You were horrified to see its whole face covered in blood. You made your decision in a second. You extended your hand to pick it up, but when you were about to make contact it swiped at you. Why? You were just trying to help it! You thought that it might be scared now. You needed to calm it down.

"Hi, little guy. Hi," you greeted it gently like you were talking to an upset toddler.

It glared at you with the eye that isn't covered in blood. You offered your hand carefully, and froze when it tensed, looking like it might swipe at you again.

"Okay... I wonder how hurt you are...?" you murmured quietly.

The creature glared at you as you looked around the alley for any signs of the fairy's attacker, but you didn’t notice anything. You turned your attention back to the fairy before you, and noticed it eyeing your heat bag holding your whole chicken. Gears turned in your head, and you opened the bag. The smell of freshly grilled chicken drafted through the air. The fairy was watching your every move like a beast trapped in a corner. You crouched down, and stuck your hand inside the bag, blindly feeling for the chicken. Your hand was getting oily, but it's worth it when you broke a leg off, and offered it to the fairy.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some chicken?"

It kept glaring at you. You pushed the leg a little closer to it, but it wouldn't move. Did you read the signals wrong? Suddenly, the fairy grabbed the oily chicken from your hand. It bit through the fatty skin into the dark meat, taking off a good-sized chunk. A smile broke out on your face, wet strands of hair sticking to your skin. You watched the little thing eating with such gusto, but just because it eats the food you offered doesn't mean that it has let its guard down. It took its eyes off you the moment it bit into the chicken, but once it starts to chew its eyes were purely on you.

You wonder what you should do with it. A vet visit would be good, because you don't know a thing about taking care of a _Pocket Fairy_ , let alone treating its injuries. Maybe the little thing had an owner who was missing it. You should put fliers up, and post on the internet that you had found someone's missing fairy.

"Are you alone little one? Where is your owner?" you asked, but the fairy's glare on you hardened.

You frowned, and tried to come up with new ideas of how you should handle this situation when it hit you. You could maybe take the fairy with you? The creature finished the chicken, and started licking the bone clean. It’s distracted, so you made your move. You caught the fairy unawares, and you gasped in surprise. The fairy was so cold to the touch that it must be sick. As soon as you had it in your hands, it started to fight back by throwing the clean chicken bone at your face.

"Ouch! Hey!"

You managed to close your eyes just before the bone hit you. You frowned as the fairy started wriggling and squirming in your hands. You ran to reach your apartment before it could escape your grasp. As you left the alley, your shoulder bag accidentally knocked over a row of metal trashcans, but your hands were too full to bother righting them. You had a hurt _Pocket Fairy_ weakly fighting you, and you needed to get it out of the rain.

The sound of trashcans being sent flying had drawn the attention of an angry middle-aged man. The side door of the Chinese restaurant opens, and he looked around, grumbling and frowning before yelling.

"Cara! Where are you, you stupid cat?!"

There was no answering meow. The man got angrier. He didn't want to get wet, but his mousing cat had made a horrible racket that had scared potential customers away.

"Cara!" the man called his cat, but he didn’t come.

He started to get worried - it wasn't like Cara to ignore his orders. The man noticed a fading red trail on the ground. He followed it to behind a huge dumpster. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It's his black tom, lying limply in a puddle of blood and fur with his throat ripped open. The man screamed in horror, slumping to the ground in front of his cat.

"Cara!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the fairy to the clinic and shop for some clothes. What could go wrong? WARNING: There will be blood and gore in this one. I got help from my amazing friend Retired-Magicalgirl, who helped me by proofreading and fixing my mistakes.

The rain was still pouring down, smacking against the windows. You tried your hardest to keep your cool as the doctor performed tests on the bloody fairy. You were scared and worried about the little thing, so you took it to the first place you found. A vet behind some alley you had found with Google as you took temporary shelter in your apartment building's lobby.  
  
The clinic hadn't looked too shabby, but you weren't sure if they took in fairies. It was worth trying. Luckily, the receptionist had called for the doctor the second you walked through the door. You offered to stay out front, but the doctor had insisted that you followed him to the back room.  
  
The little fairy is not a happy fairy judging by what you had seen of its temperament so far. It clearly didn't like being handled. It had bit the doctor, drawing blood in the process. You started to suspect the doctor's competence when he roughly stripped the fairy, then dropped it into the sink and hosed it down with water until all the blood had been drained away. You watched as the doctor picked up the drenched fairy, turning and twisting it in his hands like he was trying to solve a Rubik's cube.  
  
Finally, he put the little fairy on the table and turned to you. "Okay, Miss. You want the good news or the bad news first?"  
  
How anyone could ever decide between those two, you never knew. So you just shrugged.  
  
"The good news is that it's not the fairy's blood. At least I couldn't see any wounds or punctures that would indicate such a massive blood loss," the doctor explained.  
  
You were relieved. "And the bad news?"  
  
"While the fairy looks mostly okay, it has an injured left eye. It likely has reduced vision, even blindness in that eye."  
  
You were speechless. You didn't know what to think. Couldn't it be fixed? Could fairies be fixed like that?  
  
"Is there anything you can do about it? Gel, spray, something?"  
  
The vet shook his head. "I'm afraid it's the same as with humans. I'll give you some antibiotic eye drops to fight any possible infection that it picked up on the streets. Add them three times per day - morning, afternoon, and night for a week."  
  
"Thank you, sir," you said, and watched the doctor go to his medical cabinet to retrieve a bottle of eye drops. "Oh, and the bill...!"  
  
Oh no... You could feel the hair on the back of your neck rising. You glanced at the pocket fairy, but the little thing was glaring at the doctor as it pulled its damp pants on before turning its shirt right side out. The doctor came back and handed you the drops. Huh...? The package was already open!  
  
"Is this supposed to be--!"  
  
"So it will be $100 dollars. How would you like to pay? Card or cash?"  
  
You flinched. That was a lot of money for just washing a fairy and giving it eye drops meant for a human. You started to think you're being scammed.  
  
"Wow. Uh, it isn't actually my fairy," you explained awkwardly.  
  
The little thing switched its glare to you. Your heart jumped in your chest, and you felt your anxiety levels rise. The doctor didn't seem to notice though. He was glaring at you.  
  
"So, you're going to abandon the little one here?" he asked boldly.  
  
You flinched at how aggressive he sounded. "No, I--!"  
  
"You do know that no one wants damaged goods?"  
  
"I--!"  
  
"How do I know you didn't hurt the fairy yourself?  
  
"I would never--!"  
  
"I should call the police! They will take this fairy from you, and you will have a lifetime ban from owning one!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" You raised your hands in the air in surrender. You flipped open your wallet and took out $60 dollars to hand to him. "I'll pay rest with my credit card."  
  
"Thank you. I'm happy that things didn't have to get nasty," the doctor thanked you.  
  
He took the money from you, and slipped the bills into his shirt's pocket. You sighed, and looked at the little fairy which still had wet hair dripping onto its clothes.  
  
"Yeah..." you agreed weakly as you dug out your credit card.  
  
You made sure to see that he had only charged you $40 dollars and not a penny more before tapping it to the card reader's screen. When the payment was approved he was all smiles again.  
  
"Thank you. Would you like to know the fairy's name?"  
  
"Did you just name it?" you asked through gritted teeth, feeling angry at yourself for being bullied into paying for a fairy that wasn't even yours to begin with.  
  
The doctor shook his head, and kneeled at the fairy's eye-level. "It's actually a he, and his name is Michael. It says so on the tag on his ankle," the man pointed out.  
  
You were in a too much of a foul mood to express any genuine gratitude. "Ah, sure, thanks," you muttered.  
  
You pulled your scarf from around your neck so that you could wrap it around Michael, but before you could do that, the fairy sprinted and leaped off of the exam table at the doctor. Your eyes widened in shock as the vet grunted in surprise. He quickly pulled Michael off of his shirt.  
  
"Feisty one, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah..." you agreed, not really thinking of it as you wrapped the fairy in your red scarf. Michael still put up a fight, but it ceased when you left the clinic. It was still raining, so you moved as quickly as you could to avoid getting drenched. It took about 7 minutes to reach your apartment complex. You had to put a scarf-covered Michael into your bag so you could have your hands free to open the door.  
  
You blindly flicked the switch to turn the hall light on. You took off your shoes and jacket while Michael struggled against his bindings. You looked at him, and decided to cut him loose, releasing him from comfy hell. Michael immediately went still, and turned to stare at you. Feeling awkward, you waved at the little fairy and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Michael. I think I'm your new owner? Do you have anything to say against that?"  
  
If the fairy had something against it, he was doing a great job at not showing it. He just... stared at you? You winced when your gaze landed on his milky left eye. You started to wonder about those eye drops the questionable doctor had given you. You dug them out of your bag to take a look. They're not even antibiotic eye drops as he said, just regular eye drops. Great, you were fooled.  
  
"Well, Michael, these are useless," you murmured, throwing the eye drops over your shoulder.  
  
Then you remembered your grilled chicken. You got up, and took the chicken to the kitchen counter. You're about to start when you felt movement of your pant's leg. You looked down to see Michael tugging on your jeans.  
  
"Oh, do you want up here?" you asked.  
  
The fairy didn't respond. No, it just kept staring at you mutely. You shrugged, picking him up and putting him next to your knife block. He was looking at you, so you just assumed that he was curious. You took a knife from the wooden holder next to him, and started stripping the meat off the bones. Michael stared, fixated on what you were doing.  
  
You noticed him staring - it's kinda hard not to. You took one strip of chicken, and held it up to him as you used to do with your grandma's cat. Michael didn't reach for the chicken or make any movement to take it. You tried not to pressure him, and placed it at his feet. His bare feet. Oh my god, Michael was still wearing his wet clothes.

  
"I'm so sorry, Michael...!" you apologized.  
  
You picked up the fairy and brought him to your bedroom. You set Michael down on the bed and started looking through your wardrobe. You didn't think that you had anything his size. You didn’t even own a doll, let alone clothes for one. You felt like an awful owner, but you couldn't really blame yourself, since you had become a fairy's owner out of the blue. The day was not over yet, so you thought that you could visit a Pocket Fairy store.  
  
"Okay, don't be angry now...but I don't have any clothes for you," you admitted, approaching your fairy. Michael didn't budge, but he still just stared at you. You didn't know what to make of it. Maybe he's like a cat? "We need to visit the mall - it's the closest place with clothes for you, and we both know you can't wear these bloody and ripped clothes."  
  
You were talking to a Pocket Fairy, as if it would understand or even care. But speaking of his bloody clothing, he couldn't go anywhere in it. You got an idea. You quickly ran to the kitchen to grab scissors. From your laundry basket, you picked one of the fluffier socks whose partner you had lost somewhere. With your unbelievable seamstress abilities, you had cut holes into the sock and presented the finished product to your fairy.  
  
"I know this isn't much, but please wear it until I get you new clothes."  
  
Michael stared harder at you, but to your joy, he took the mutilated sock and put it on himself. You almost snorted, he looked like a character straight out of that Flintstones cartoon. Michael seemed to notice your amusement, because his glare on you hardened. Despite his harsh stare, you noticed how cute he actually was. He had smooth, fair skin, and glossy, curly, chocolate-colored hair. You couldn't help but smile a little to yourself as you picked him up. You slipped him into your bag, before donning your jacket and pulling on your boots.  
  
"We need to go to the mall. Don't jump out. I don't want you to get hurt or lost."  
  
He looked like he was okay with it, you thought? He didn't reply as he made himself comfortable. You sighed in relief, picked up your bag, and locked your door behind you. The trip to the mall was as horrible as it was before. It was still raining, and you had forgotten to bring an umbrella. Well, you made it to the mall in one piece so that should be all that mattered?  
  
You sought guidance from the mall's map. There was the red dot that represented you. Now you needed to navigate your way to that store right there. Simple. But then you realized that since Christmas was just around the corner, everybody was now on a hunt for the best deals. Not as simple as you thought. You were jostled roughly by speed walkers, their shopping bags stuffed full hitting your legs as they pushed past you. Beasts, every single one of them. You pulled your bag to rest in front of you to protect Michael. It wasn't going to work - there were too many people. You felt the oxygen being sucked out of the air by the mouth-breathers. The walls were closing in...! You started to breathe harder, and started to tremble. You needed to get out, but Michael needed clothes. You couldn't leave before you got him clothes. Somehow, you suppressed the building panic.  
  
You pushed your way through the crowds to the Fairy Store, and made it inside safely. There were tables crowded with sale bins near the entrance. You quickly grabbed anything you could get your hands on that looked like they would fit Michael. You put your bag down on the table to lift Michael out and briefly held clothes up to him to guesstimate his size. You had to fight with some random woman, because she almost took your bag, mistaking it for a bag on sale. She yelped and dropped your bag like it burned her when she spotted your vicious-looking fairy staring at her. You grabbed Michael, and almost dropped everything in your rush to escape her before she could overcome her fear and attack you again. You had to wait a while in line before paying the cashier, holding your bag with a tight grip. Then you ran out of the store like you had hellhounds coming after you.  
  
It was okay, you were safe. Probably got some funny looks from people, not that it would kill you... You checked your bag and Michael was still there, stuffed in with clothes you don't remember grabbing...! You're an accidental thief, but hey, it was a war zone and like many soldiers, you wished to forget.  
  
"Got you some clothes. I hope they fit you," you said.  
  
Michael ducked his head down and dived into the depths of your bag. You sighed and headed outside. The rain wasn't going to give up so you slipped your bag partially under your open coat, trying to hold it closed with one hand, as you ran all the way to your apartment. You were out of breath when you made it there, but the adrenaline of running and the fact that you actually had a Pocket Fairy filled you with excitement. This meant a total life change. You found a new meaning in life! For the first time in ages, you were actually, dare you say, happy?!  
  
You decided to do a major overhaul for your apartment, but first, you needed to put Michael somewhere where he wouldn't hurt himself or get into any trouble. You didn't know any better place, so you put him on your bed. The fairy gave you a dead stare, and you smiled apologetically at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you need to stay here until I have cleaned up. You deserve a clean home," you said as you got to work.  
  
You collected all the clothes laying on the floor, draped over chairs, and piled on the sofa. How to tell the clean apart from the dirty? Wash them all! You went to the basement where the laundry machines were, and put your clothes and Michael's old clothes in, making sure to choose cold water so that the bloodstains wouldn't set in. Then you went back upstairs and started to vacuum. After that, you mopped the kitchen and hall floor. You felt a sense of satisfaction from mopping all that gunk away. Then you did the dishes, and before you knew it, it was time to go downstairs to switch the clothes from the washer to the dryer. You just remembered the perverted sock thief that you suspected lives in your building. You don't have many matching pairs left, so you decided to wait by the machine as you played games on your phone.  
  
The clothes weighed a ton, and you struggled to carry them all the way to your apartment. Michael's old clothes were hidden in with your clothes. You hoped that the bloodstains came out, and reminded yourself to patch the tears up later. You looked at the time on your phone, and did a double take. It's already past 9 pm! Well, you did do a lot... You came to the conclusion that you're too tired to actually put the laundry away. Michael was still wearing the mutilated fuzzy sock, so you rooted through your shopping bag until you found a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a bunny on it. Michael's glare hardened when you presented the clothes to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael, but these are what I managed to pick up from that crazy place. I promise that I will order you something more comfortable for you."  
  
Michael didn't seem to care whether you were sorry. He walked past the clothes set for him and he went to hop down from the bed, managing to almost give you a heart attack.  
  
"Michael no!" you yelped like a hyena that choked on its own laughter as you grabbed the fairy.  
  
Having being stopped in his escape attempt, Michael gave in. You watched as he grumpily pulled on the dark wash jeans and blue bunny long-sleeved shirt. You sighed. You were so tired. You deserved a drink. You walked to your living room, and put Michael on the couch cushion. There was a nice bottle of pre-mixed mojito in your fridge. You cracked it open, and filled up your glass. You took a seat next to your fairy, and turned on the TV.  
  
"Oh, look, Michael! It's a documentary about Pocket Fairies!" you said, and Michael fixed his stare to the television's screen.  
  
You hummed contentedly as you sipped your drink. Then your stomach growled in protest, and you realized that you and Michael haven't eaten since lunchtime. You put your drink on the table, and went to warm up some chicken in the microwave. But just as you turned your back, Michael sneaked over to your drink. In his hands, he held the forgotten eye drops. He popped the lid open, and emptied the whole bottle into your mojito as he watched your back. He then got rid of the evidence by throwing the empty bottle behind the couch, just in time as you came back with a plate full of piping hot chicken strips.  
  
"Would you like some, Michael? I put some on an extra plate just for you," you offered, but the little fairy didn't reply.  
  
You started to wonder if all the Pocket Fairies were as talkative as yours. But despite not answering, Michael still took the strips of chicken offered to him. You smiled, took a long drink from your cocktail and turned your attention to the TV.  
  
Pocket Fairies - your best friend and close companion. You watched the show as you nursed your drink. The ice was giving you a chill, so you pulled a blanket over your shoulders. This show was really informative about what it's like owning one. The company could send you an egg that was as big as orange, and you would have to keep the egg with you all the time, no matter where you were, to get the strongest connection possible with your new friend. Clothes. Fairies are hatched naked, same as a human baby is born, so it's important to give it something to wear right away so that it won't get cold or sick. They shamelessly promoted their website for fairy fashion. Great, another way for a big company to suck you dry of your money. Your stomach turned with nausea at drinking on an empty stomach, so you shoved chicken in your mouth as you stare at the TV. Food. Fairies aren't picky, but they do have their favorite things to eat. Give them something they like and they become happy, but remember to keep them on a healthy diet. They get sick if their master doesn't watch what they eat.  
  
This program was very helpful, but as the show went on you started to feel drowsy. You rubbed at your blurry eyes, trying in vain to keep watching TV. Maybe you had overdone yourself today... You felt so groggy... You glanced at Michael, and you could barely spot him through the film over your tired eyes. Time for bed. You tried to walk to your bathroom, but your legs weren't working, and you collapsed over your coffee table, hitting your head as you went down.  
  
You're now unconscious, and none the wiser to what was happening around you. Good. That's how Michael wanted you. He had a plan he needed to put into action, and you would have just slowed him down. First, Michael discarded his new clothes, and slipped the ruined fluffy sock back on. Then Michael climbed to the window, and looked out. It was still raining which was okay with him. There was a fire exit just outside your window. Michael tested whether he could get the window open and to his utter relief, you hadn't locked it. Michael didn't waste any more time. He climbed out of the window and disappeared into the dark, winter night.  
  
Elsewhere, a man was eating his microwaved burrito as he was closing up his lousy vet's clinic. The unprincipled doctor had no place to call home ever since his wife had kicked him out of his apartment, so he was crashing at his clinic instead. He glanced around the dark room, as he couldn't shake off the weird feeling he was having. Seeing nothing out of place, he turned back to watch the television in his tiny back office.  
  
'Important to note: each Pocket Fairy is different. No two fairies could possibly be the same. Two might look alike, but they don't share their nature or personality. Or two can have similar personalities, but they don't have any resemblance to each other. The fairy's egg will sense and absorb the energies of the people around them, and this determines what kind of fairy hatches.'  
  
"Weird... That fairy earlier today... I could swear that I had seen that fairy somewhere before..." the doctor mumbled as he took another bite of his burrito, and reached blindly for the remote control. Before he could change the channel, the credits of the documentary changed to the local news. The man took a look at his wristwatch. It wasn't even midnight yet. Might as watch a little more before he went to the waiting room's sofabed to sleep.  
  
'Breaking news. The Pocket Fairies company, that skyrocketed to global fame and popularity thanks to their mysterious fairies, have denied the claims that their company has anything to do with the fairies that were hatched in criminally insane institutes. Fairy welfare groups claim that Pocket Fairies are being doomed to an early death by the company's unethical experiments breeding them into something amoral and antisocial. The psychiatrists accused of being responsible are now under investigation, and face losing their medical licence, as well as large fines and even jail time. What the doctors are accused of is giving an egg to a convict, thereby allowing the fairy to absorb their negative energies until they hatch into a tainted fairy. Accredited Pocket Fairy breeders warn that this would make violent behavior towards other fairies and even humans highly likely. One of the accused, Dr. Bradley Wells, is arguing the morality of his actions by saying that this allows him test his theories on evil fairies before they try the same methods with the convicts. Dr. Wells argues that while human testing rightly has many restrictions, the lack of legal personhood for fairies allows him to conduct tests on them, in order to reduce risk of harm to his human patients. The institute that has put Dr. Wells on probation has not replied to this station's requests for an interview. Investigations are ongoing regarding Pocket Fairies unaccounted for that are rumored to have escaped the facility. One of these fairies is suspected to have been raised by Michael Myers, the killer child that was admitted to the psychiatric hospital almost 15 years ago.'  
  
The man's heart rate picked up speed when the faces of the criminally insane that were suspected to have raised the escaped Pocket Fairies flashed on the TV screen. There were many, but one of them caught his attention immediately. A picture of a young man with curly brown air and blue eyes. The doctor recognized that face immediately.  
  
"Oh my God...!" he gasped, when suddenly the lights went out and darkness swallowed him whole.  
  
Panicking, the doctor stood up and was about to rush to his phone sitting on the charger, when he felt this unbearable pain in his lower leg. He screamed and fell to curl up on his side as he cradled his hurt leg. To his horror, it wasn't just sprained. His Achilles tendon had been sliced with one precise cut. Blood spewed out of the cut leg to stain the yellow laminate floor. The doctor whimpered, watching in horror as something crawled out from underneath the sofabed.  
  
The Pocket Fairy. The same one he had treated earlier that day. It was holding a bloody scalpel it had no doubt stolen from the clinic. The man screamed and cried, snot running from his nose, as he tried to put some distance between himself and the fairy. But Michael was quicker. He jumped on the man's chest, and holding the scalpel as long as he was tall with both hands, he stabbed the man's neck several times as the blood spurted, coating him from head to toe.  
  
The doctor choked on his own blood, his throat having been turned into ground beef. Blood splatters marked the walls, and the whole room was filled with slick sounds of the scalpel tearing flesh. The sharp scent of iron combined with the scent of the half-eaten burrito. Michael didn't stop stabbing until the man's eyes had frozen in unending horror. The scene was a bloody mess and so was he, but he had done what he came to do. Cut all links that would lead investigators to him.  
  
Michael knew that he couldn't be found like this. So he climbed out of the same window he had gotten in by, and made a run for it. Finding your place wasn't hard. Being small was the hard part. When he reached the dark parking lot for your apartment building, he decided that it was the best time to get rid of the bloody sock he was wearing. So he took it off, and used the inside of it to carefully wipe the blood dripping from his body. Spotting a manhole cover, he pushed the bloody sock through one of the holes, and then dropped the murder weapon after it into the sewers.  
  
It was a perfect crime. He couldn't be traced back to the body because no one had kept records of identifying information like DNA or fingerprints of the fairies in the institute for the criminally insane, in order to avoid a paper trail for authorities to follow. So he would be safe. He climbed into the apartment, closing the window behind him, so you wouldn't be suspicious when you woke up. He walked into the kitchen, and pushed the kitchen stool next to the counter before climbing up to the sink. He put the water on hot and let it pour over him. As the red water was sucked down the drain, Michael took some soap from the dispenser next to the tap, and rubbed himself clean. Afterwards, he was careful to wipe up any red smears that he had left behind in the apartment. He flushed the paper towel down the toilet with some difficulty, before he slipped into his jeans and stupid bunny shirt. He walked into the living room to stare at your unconscious body lying across the coffee  
table, with a visible lump on your forehead.  
  
Now... What to do with you?


End file.
